


Beyond the Lies and the Shadow

by Dreaming_notes



Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_notes/pseuds/Dreaming_notes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette fois, ce ne serait certainement pas une nouvelle année qu'il débuterait seul , caché dans la pénombre de son appartement et derrière le fouillis de mensonges qu'il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre. Quand il se résolut à prendre sa vie en main, Lukas ne se doutait pas qu'il la changerait à ce point lorsqu'il se retrouva dans une des soirées les plus huppées qui se déroulaient cette nuit-là...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Lies and the Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour le défi 'Les listes du Père Noël' de la ficothèque ardente. 
> 
> Thème : À Québec, au crépuscule, un masque, de l'incertitude

 

_Écrit pour le défi 'Les listes du Père Noël' de la ficothèque ardente._

_Thème : À Québec, au crépuscule, un masque, de l'incertitude_

** Résumé  **

_Cette fois, ce ne serait certainement pas une nouvelle année qu'il débuterait seul, caché dans la pénombre de son appartement et derrière le fouillis de mensonges qu'il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre. Quand il se résolut à prendre sa vie en main, Lukas ne se doutait pas qu'il la changerait à ce point lorsqu'il se retrouva dans une des soirées les plus huppées qui se déroulaient cette nuit-là..._

 

 

**Beyond the Shadow and the Lies**

* _Nous commençons toujours notre vie sur un crépuscule admirable._ *   
      — René Char

 

_I'm in here, can anybody see me?  
Can anybody help? _

_I'm in here, a prisoner of history,  
Can anybody help? **[1]** _

Lukas marchait rapidement, désireux de ne pas être reconnu. C'était déjà la honte d'être seul à cette heure alors que tous célébraient l'arrivée du Nouvel An. S'il fallait en plus qu'on le voie habiller de la sorte, s'en était fini de sa vie sociale qui tournait déjà au ridicule. Tout le monde savait que les capes, les épées et les masques comme en portait Zorro étaient réservés aux _geeks_ et étaient synonymes de mauvaise réputation et d'une vie sociale qui se réduisait à néant. Pourtant, quand il avait vu l'ensemble trôner dans la vitrine d'une boutique cet après-midi-là, il s'était senti attiré, presque obligé de se le procurer, tant bien même qu'il savait n'avoir aucune occasion de le porter. C'était à croire que le destin avait déjà planifié son sort...

Des rires attirèrent son attention sur sa gauche. Il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit et les vit. Ils devaient être une dizaine, tous de son âge. Bouteille à la main, ils déambulaient en chahutant, probablement sur le point d'entrer dans l'un des nombreux bars qui s'étendaient sur la rue Saint-Jean et dans ses alentours.

Lukas accéléra le pas. Il y avait un risque qu'il les connaisse — Québec était une vaste ville, mais même en ne pouvant pas se vanter d'avoir de nombreux amis, Lukas connaissait un bon nombre des gens de son âge, de vue du moins — et il refusait d'avoir à fournir des explications ou de faire l'objet de quelconque ragot. Il détourna rapidement la tête avant d'enfoncer un peu plus son chapeau, l'amenant jusqu'à la ligne de ses sourcils. Il rentra le menton, l'appuyant contre son torse, et riva ses yeux au sol, s'assurant du coup de ne croiser le regard d'aucun des dizaines de passants qui se précipitaient à une soirée ou à une autre, ou qui déambulaient tout simplement, main dans la main en amoureux.

Ses doigts trituraient le manche de son épée, il sentait même la moiteur des paumes de sa main à travers ses gants, et ce, malgré le froid persistant. Il était plus nerveux qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre. Il se rapprochait, bientôt il atteindrait sa destination. Il était encore temps de se retourner et de courir dans l'autre direction pour retrouver la sécurité que lui offrait son appartement, mais Lukas savait que s'il abandonnait, il ne serait jamais capable de se le pardonner. Quand la soirée s'était pointée le bout du nez, il s'était le vé de son fauteuil résolu et ce, même s'il savait mieux que quiconque qu’abandonner une partie en cours effacerait toutes les données non sauvegardées. Il était hors de question qu'il célèbre une nouvelle année de plus en tête à tête avec son reflet, une bouteille de bière à la main et prêt à retourner à son jeu vidéo dès que le douzième coup aurait sonné. Il en avait assez de mentir à ses parents, prétendant chaque fois qu'il était invité à toutes sortes de soirées pour éviter de se retrouver à la passer avec eux et d'encore passer pour un minable aux yeux de sa famille. Il l'avait fait pendant vingt ans avant de commencer à chercher des prétextes et ça lui suffisait amplement.

 

_There's gotta be another way out_  
I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt  
I've tried forever getting out on my own  
But every time I do this my way  
I get caught in the lies of the enemy  
I lay my troubles down  
I'm ready for you now **[2]**

 

Lukas avait passé l'année à souhaiter que les choses changent et à se plaindre à lui-même du côté pathétique de sa vie, sans grand succès. Il n'y avait personne pour l'écouter ou pour lui proposer des solutions. Les personnages de ses jeux vidéos devaient en avoir assez qui se défoule sans cesse sur eux, déclenchant des batailles inutiles chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui après les cours, les mains vides d'une quelconque invitation à passer la soirée avec des copains. Après trois années de solitude, il était temps pour lui de prendre en main sa vie et de modeler son futur à sa guise. Déterminé, il s'était promis que rien ne le ferait reculer et qu'il célèbrerait enfin l'arrivée de la nouvelle année comme il le méritait.

Seulement, il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à croire que de tenter de s'introduire dans une fête privée serait la solution à ses problèmes. Ou peut-être que c'était son achat de la journée qui l'avait poussé à le faire. Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant que le Capitole était entré dans son champ de vision, il sentait son coeur débattre dans tout son corps et l'angoisse lui nouer les tripes. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y avait également cette petite voix nasillarde — sa conscience —, qui lui répétait encore et encore quel idiot il était et à quel point il n'aiderait pas sa cause ce soir-là. Il en avait presque le coeur au bord des lèvres lorsqu'il releva la tête pour contempler l'immense affiche qui annonçait le spectacle du moment.

 Quelques lumières éclairaient la façade du bâtiment et de nombreuses décorations, presque toutes de ce même matériau avec lequel on fabriquait les sapins, s'y entremêlaient, rendant plus invitant encore l'endroit. Il y avait également un petit attroupement à l'extérieur, une quinzaine de personnes peut-être, toutes masquées et vêtues de leurs habits les plus chics, qui bavardaient allégrement malgré le froid. Certains en profitaient même pour s'allumer une cigarette avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

 

[3]

 

Lukas cessa de marcher dès qu'il eut rejoint un coin. Il n'y avait plus qu'une rue et quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son objectif. C'était presque à portée de main. Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'obligea à fermer les yeux et à visualiser ce qui l'attendait. Il se voyait déjà, sourire aux lèvres, en train de faire danser les filles et peut-être — mais ça, il le gardait dans un coin de son esprit, effrayé par l'idée que de le prononcer à voix  haute dans sa tête ruinerait toutes ses chances — en ramener une avec lui à la fin de la nuit ou obtenir un numéro de téléphone. Un simple numéro lui ferait probablement plus plaisir que de parvenir à décrocher la lune. Un succès qu'il n'avait encore jamais accompli ailleurs que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il jeta un oeil à sa tenue. Chic et qui attire l'oeil. Des vêtements qui le rendaient méconnaissable. Le masque devrait jouer en saveur cette nuit-là.

Il n'était même pas certain de connaître quelqu'un une fois à l'intérieur — ou de pouvoir y entrer pour ce qu'il en était. Il en avait vaguement entendu parler avant que la session se termine pour les vacances des fêtes, mais sans plus. Certains disaient alors que ce serait _la_ soirée de l'année, et que recevoir une invitation était un immense honneur. Personne n'avait prononcé le nom de l'instigateur de l'évènement; il doutait même que quelqu'un le sache vraiment, mais chose certaine, pour faire la location du Capitole la nuit du 31 décembre, il fallait qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un qui avait non seulement un certain prestige, mais beaucoup d'argent également. Il ne connaissait personne à l'université qui avait cette réputation.

L'invitation. Dans sa tête, il avait repassé maintes et maintes fois le plan pensé sur un coup de folie deux heures plutôt. C'était facile. S'il le suivait, il n'y avait aucun risque que ça tourne mal, qu'il se fasse prendre. Tout le monde arrivait à le faire dans les films, alors pourquoi pas lui? Lukas ferma les yeux une dernière fois, s'encourageant d'une autre inspiration profonde et d'une dernière visualisation éclair de ce qu'il aurait à faire. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit de nouveau, ses pieds étaient déjà en mouvement, s'engageant dans la rue, dernier obstacle se trouvant entre lui et son but ultime.

Lorsqu'il se mit à serpenter, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule un peu plus dense de ce côté là. Peu s'emblaient enclins à se déplacer pour lui laisser la place, allant jusqu'à lui jeter des regards noirs lorsqu'il les bousculait par inadvertance. Il entendit des sifflements et des rires derrière lui, quelques commentaires également son habillement, mais il se résolut à n'y accorder aucune attention. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bal costumé, autrement, il n'aurait jamais enfilé l'ensemble veston-cravate qu'il avait porté des années plutôt lors de son bal de finissants au secondaire. La cape et l'épée n'étaient pour lui qu'une couverture de sécurité, un petit quelque chose qui le distinguerait des autres et qui le ferait se sentir lui-même dans cet univers qui lui était encore inconnu. Mais personne n'avait besoin de savoir ça. Pas s'il voulait se faufiler à l'intérieur.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent brièvement sur chacun des individus qui se tenaient devant la porte du Capitole, cherchant ceux qui étaient susceptibles de devenir ses proies. Treize lui semblaient détenir une invitation pour l'évènement. Certains, de par leur allure plus costaude, lui semblaient hors d'atteinte, mais il réussit tout de même à repérer quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas lui causer trop de problèmes.

Plus il s'approchait d'elle, plus la robe qu'elle portait lui semblait somptueuse. D'un ton de mauve foncé, point trop voyant, juste le ton qu'il fallait pour paraître sobre et faire une entrée qui passerait inaperçue, elle lui couvrait à peine les épaules, descendant de quelques centimètres sur ses bras pour lui laisser le haut du corps — son dos et probablement l'avant également — dénudé. Elle portait également de longs gants, d'une couleur identique à la robe, qui lui montaient plus haut encore que le pli du coude, ne laissant que très peu de peau à découvert. La robe descendait jusqu'à quelques centimètres en haut de ses genoux, gonflée par ce qui devait être plusieurs épaisseurs de crinoline. Ses jambes étaient nues — peut-être recouvertes d'un collant, il n'aurait su dire — de même que l'était ses pieds dans ses escarpins noirs.

La jeune femme lui tournait dos, mais il pouvait déjà deviner quel était du genre timide à ses épaules qui s'avançaient légèrement vers l'avant, comme si elle souhaitait s'enfermer dans sa coquille.  Les bras croisés contre son ventre, elle tenait son sac d'une main et se frottait le bras opposé de l'autre, probablement à la recherche de l'impossible, d'un peu de chaleur à travers le vent qui continuait de souffler sur eux.

 

 

 

Lukas continua son chemin vers elle, mine de rien. Ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon pour se donner bonne allure, il marchait d'un pas qui ne se voulait pas trop rapide, mais qui l'était suffisamment de la part de quelqu'un qui souhaitait gagner rapidement la chaleur. Il ne s'arrêta pas de marcher lorsqu'il fut à deux pas de lui, le regard rivé droit au sol, comme s'il voulait protéger son visage du froid, et il laissa l'inévitable se produire. Il la bouscula, s'appuyant contre elle plus que nécessaire, laissant croire qu'il avait lui-même était bousculé par un autre. Sous l'impact, le haut du corps de la jeune femme se pencha vers l'avant, et sa bourse lui glissa des mains, laissant une partie de son contenu se répandre sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il la saisit par les épaules pour l'aider à en faire de même.

— Oh! mon Dieu! Je suis désolé! Je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas... On m'a poussé... J'ai perdu l'équilibre...

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche avec précipitation, des bouts de phrases qu'il fallait mettre ensemble pour rendre ses excuses compréhensibles. La jeune femme se retourna, lui laissant enfin la chance de découvrir son visage. Le haut était recouvert d'un masque doré qui lui donnait des allures majestueuses. Lukas déglutit. Le choc n'avait pas le droit de le faire reculer. Qu'importe à quel point il se sentait mal, il aurait oublié dès qu'il aurait passé les portes du Capitole.

 

 

 

— Ça va, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Au moment où elle se pencha, il s'empressa d'en faire de même.

— Laisse-moi t'aider, après tout, c'est ma faute si toutes tes choses se retrouvent au sol...

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, protesta-t-elle en commençant à ressembler certains de ses effets. Je peux très bien le faire seule.

Lukas n'argumenta pas, s'empressant plutôt de rassembler en un tas ses effets. Ses yeux les parcouraient rapidement, recherchant cette petite carte or qui représentait la clé de ses efforts. Ses doigts s'y posèrent et il la glissa sous la pile des autres objets qu'il avait rassemblés, mine de rien.

— Voilà, souffla-t-il en lui tendant une partie des objets.

Elle les prit avec un sourire timide, les rangeant l'un après l'autre dans un sac. Les yeux rivés sur elle, Lukas attendit l'instant où elle aurait son attention concentrée ailleurs avant de reposer les doigts sur la carte dorée et de la laisser glisser à l'intérieur de sa manche. Rapidement, avec le moins de gestes possible. Aussi subtilement qu'il en était capable pour éviter qu'elle le remarque.

Près de deux minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne se redressent tous les deux, le désordre déjà plus qu'un souvenir. Lukas déglutit. Chaque muscle de son corps s'était soudainement tendu, aux aguets. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de déguerpir au plus sans avoir l'air suspect. Tout avait si bien été et pourtant, l'anxiété s'emparait de chaque fibre qui le constituait, alors que le plus gros du danger avait été écarté, comme signe d'un mauvais présage. Il s'efforça à continuer de sourire et à ne pas serrer et desserrer ses poings à répétition. Bien qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas laisser croire qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher, il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter la sueur qui commençait à perler sur son front, menaçant de glisser sur son nez ou sur ses joues. Pour se donner bonne allure, Lukas balança son poids sur une seule jambe, et veilla à nouer ses mains derrière son dos.

— Merci, lui dit finalement la jeune femme.

Nerveuse également. C'était bon signe. Il la voyait triturer son sac de ses doigts et tout faire pour éviter son regard. Rien qui l'agaçait, il n'avait ainsi pas à être celui qui regardait ailleurs. Le regret continuait tout de même de le harceler, lui rappelant qu'il la privait d'une chance inouïe par simple égoïste. Pour apaiser cette sensation déplaisante, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter quelque chose de gentil.

— Pour me faire pardonner, commença-t-il, laisse-moi t'inviter à danser une fois à l'intérieur. Je ne voudrais pas avoir gâché toute ta soirée...

Son coeur se serra. Il n'avait pas prévu que le rosissement de ses joues serait aussi charmant. Qu'une fille rougisse à l'un de ses compliments était déjà beaucoup pour lui. Ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Le remords se fit plus fort encore alors que le rythme de son coeur s'accélérait, prouvant qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il se surprit même à considérer lui rendre la carte qu'il lui avait dérobée. Il n'avait aucun droit de la priver, c'était peut-être aussi important pour elle que ce l'était pour lui. Il arriverait certainement à trouver un autre moyen de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Dans le pire des cas, il pourrait au moins se féliciter d'avoir passé une soirée différente de toutes les autres qui avaient précédé dans les trois dernières années. L'idée de se taire et de l'inviter à faire plus ample connaissance autre part lui traversa également l'esprit. Aucun des deux n'aurait alors à aller à l'intérieur. Son secret serait alors enterré avec lui et ils auraient alors tous les deux la promesse de passer une agréable soirée.

Lukas ouvrit la bouche, point sur de laquelle des deux options il allait verbaliser, mais elle se referma avant qu'il ait pu le savoir. Deux autres filles s'étaient approchées, saisissant chacune un bras de celle qui avait conquis Lukas. Elles le regardèrent toutes deux avaient un air réprobateur, avant de la tirer plus loin, l'obligeant à se détourner de lui.

— Allez, vient Mélissa, dit l'une d'entre elles. C'est un salopard, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Allons à l'intérieur...

Il n'entendit pas la suite de la phrase, la voix déjà hors de sa portée, se fondant parmi les autres conversations. Il sentit toutefois son coeur se serrer dans une atroce douleur qui lui fit tout oublier de ses précédents regrets. Le masque n'était peut-être pas infaillible après tout. Peut-être qu'il ne changerait rien et que cette soirée n'aurait rien de bien différent de toutes les autres. Blessé plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, Lukas serra la carte dans son point, la froissant presque sous la pression. Lorsque ses doigts s'ouvrirent, il la regarda, et il se sentit se refermer, toutes les émotions le quittant.

Il s'était promis. Il n'avait aucun droit d'abandonner ou d'avoir la moindre pensée négative. Il referma sa main et se remit à marcher d'un pas déterminer, cette fois vers les portes du Capitole. Il avait encore une chance de tout changer, il n'allait certainement pas tout foutre en l'air.

Au moment de présenter son invitation au portier, il vit la fille et ses deux amies du coin de l'oeil. Il la voyait fouiller frénétiquement son sac, l'air déconfit. Il savait ce qu'elle cherchait. Il savait également qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le trouver. Pourtant, il n'éprouva pas la moindre émotion. Pas le moindre pincement au coeur. Il ramena rapidement son attention sur le portier qui lui laissait la voie libre tout en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Un hochement de tête plus tard, Lukas passait la porte qui le conduirait vers l'évènement social le plus attendu de l'année...

C'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. L'endroit était beaucoup plus grand que ce à quoi il s'attendait lorsqu'il le regardait de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un le dirigea vers la section-bar après l'avoir débarrassé de son manteau. Encore une fois, on lui souhaitait une bonne soirée.

À son entrée dans la salle, un tourbillon de masques et de tenues colorées l'accueillit. Il y avait tant de choses à voir qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. C'en était même étourdissant. La musique était quant à elle si forte qu'il avait l'impression que les invités étaient tous silencieux, tous emportés par leurs mouvements de danse. Il voyait bien leurs lèvres bouger, s'imaginer bien les entendre crier, mais aucun son ne parvenait jusqu'à lui outre la musique endiablée qui emplissait la salle.

Son regard se posa brièvement sur la scène, laquelle il voyait qu'à demi, située tout au fond de la salle. Pour le moment, c'était un DJ qui menait le bal, mais tout semblait mis en place pour qu'un band prenne la scène un peu plus tard ce soir-là.

Il ne comprenait pas cette mode. Il ne la comprendrait probablement jamais. Au lieu de filles vêtues de jolie robe, des robes séduisantes ou des robes de princesses, il se retrouvait face à des filles qui revêtaient plutôt des complets dans le même genre que ceux que les hommes portaient. Pas tous, évidemment, la plupart portaient encore des robes, mais il pouvait tout de même en discerner quelques-unes, une dizaine peut-être, qui se l'étaient jouée anticonformistes ce soir-là. Lukas secoua la tête. En temps normal, elles auraient été loin d'être son genre, mais ce soir, il n'allait certainement pas jouer les difficiles. Si l'une d'elles l'approchait, il ne serait pas celui qui la repousserait. 

Il n'hésita pas. Son instinct le conduisit droit vers le bar, où il commanda deux bières.  Dès que le serveur les eut posées devant lui, il les cala en quelques gorgées à peine, pressé de ressentir cet effet enivrant qui l'aiderait à tuer ses inhibitions et ses derniers doutes face à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Moins de cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il reposa la seconde bouteille vide sur le comptoir, remerciant le barman d'un hochement de tête. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'était que sa folie ne le rendrait pas malade avant au moins le lendemain matin...

Lukas inspira profondément, prit le temps de réaliser la chance qu'il avait de s'être rendu jusque-là et laissa l'air quitter ses poumons d'un seul souffle. Encore un effort, juste un peu de courage, et le destin ferait le reste pour lui, il en était persuadé. Malgré le petit brin de nervosité qui se montrait résistant en lui, il s'empressa d'afficher un air confiant sur les traits de son visage. Il imprégna également sa démarche de la même attitude lorsqu'il plongea dans le bain de foule.  

Il n'avait jamais dansé ailleurs que dans l'intimité, dans quelques rares occasions où il se convainquait de pratiquer un peu, persuadé que quelqu'un l'inviterait à un party au cours de la fin de semaine qui suivrait. Ce n'était jamais arrivé alors il avait fini par abandonner ces séances honteuses de danse où il imitait les mouvements d'artistes qu'il trouvait sur YouTube, mais ce soir, il espérait bien que quelques-uns lui remonteraient en mémoire, et surtout, que son corps ne trahirait pas ses pieds gauches et son côté un peu empoté sur les bords.

Il se mit à danser, tournant d'un côté puis de l'autre, se cherchant un partenaire parmi les autres convives. La plupart se détournaient de lui, retournant à leurs partenaires respectifs, mais quelques-uns prenaient le temps de s'arrêter et de danser quelques instants avec lui. Lukas se félicitait chaque fois, heureux que son corps ne le trahisse pas. Plus heureux encore du masque qui couvrait son visage, préservant son anonymat qui l'empêchait de sombrer une fois de plus du côté des loosers. Personne ne semblait faire de cas de la cape qu'il portait ni de l'épée qui pendait à sa hanche, personne ne vint lui dire qu'il était déplacé d'être vêtu comme s'il se rendait à un bal costumé dans un endroit qui puait le luxe tel que celui-là.

Ce n'était pas si mal; Lukas devait s'avouer qu'il s'en sortait plutôt. C'était loin d'être ce qu'il avait imaginé en se rendant à cette soirée, mais ça avait au moins le mérite de briser la monotonie de sa routine. Il n'aurait pas à mentir cette année, il aurait enfin quelque chose de valable à raconter à sa famille et à ses quelques amis. Et puis, bien que ça l'énerve un peu, il ne pouvait pas demander la lune pour une première sortie. Il en avait déjà tiré bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû l'espérer...

La musique changea, brisant le rythme ardent qui s'était installé depuis son entrée pour le transformer en quelque chose de beaucoup plus calme. Un _slow_. Le groupe qui s'était formé autour de lui se dispersait lentement, les couples se formaient sous ses yeux. Bien vite, il se retrouva seul, submergé par une marrée de couple. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Moment de panique. Il n'arrivait pas à obliger son corps à bouger tellement il avait honte de se retrouver seul dans un moment comme celui-là. Encore son ancien lui qui ressortait. C'était à croire que les gens savaient qui il était, ou du moins, quel _looser_ il était.

Un poids apparu sur son épaule. Ce fut suffisant pour sortir Lukas de son état de panique. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prendre une respiration qui ramènerait complètement le calme en lui, il se retrouvait face à l'une de ces femmes qu'il avait aperçues à son arrivée. L'une de celles qui se la jouaient anticonformiste et qui avait revêtu un complet plutôt qu'une jolie robe.  Elle était un peu plus grande que lui, mais il remit rapidement la faute sur les talons qu'elle devait porter. Lukas haussa les épaules. Il s'était promis qu'il ne jouerait pas les difficiles ce soir-là. Et puis, il devait s'avouer que l'ensemble noir lui allait plutôt bien. À vrai dire, il ne le voyait qu'à peine, subjugué par la beauté du masque qu'elle portait. Un papillon qui recouvrait presque entièrement son visage, ne laissant qu'entrevoir le vert émeraude de ses yeux et le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Noir, couvert de rayures d'un bleu brillant, qui se terminaient toutes par une touche d'argent, marquant le bout des ailes. Lukas avait bien du mal à en détacher le regard. Il n'en avait aucun semblable, aucun qui était à la hauteur de celui-là.

Elle passa sa seconde main, recouverte d'un gant blanc, par-dessus son épaule, venant la nouer à l'autre derrière sa nuque. Lukas n'avait plus le choix; l'intention de la jeune femme était claire : elle voulait danser avec lui. Il lui répondit d'un sourire avant d'à son tour poser ses mains sur elle, cherchant maladroitement sa taille. Une fois de plus, il s'obligeait à cacher sa nervosité derrière une fausse confidence alors qu'ils se mettaient à danser, se balançant sur place plus qu'autre chose. Des petits pas, placés à quelques rares occasions, finissaient par les faire tourner, et les amenaient à se déplacer pour éviter de se faire bousculer par un autre couple.

Lukas était ravi. Ça ressemblait enfin un peu plus à ce qu'il s'était imaginé en décidant d'infiltrer cette soirée. La pensée que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu la traversa l'esprit à l'instant même où la musique changea, ramenant le rythme qui les avait faits bougé jusque-là. La fille ne s'éloigna pas comme il l'avait craint, au contraire. Elle se décolla un peu de lui, mais ce fut à peine s'il y vu une différence. Ses mains se dénouèrent et quittèrent sa nuque, s'attardant un instant sur ses épaules alors qu'elle se mettait à danser contre lui. Une toute autre danse, quelque chose de plus lascif qui impliquait le déhancher de ses hanches. Elle fit deux pas vers l'arrière et tendit la main à Lukas. Il n'hésita pas, il la saisit. C'était le moment de faire appel à sa mémoire et aux mouvements qu'il avait un jour pratiqués dans le secret de sa chambre.

À partir de ce moment, il ne vit plus le temps filer. Il ne changea plus de partenaire, ignorant la plupart de celles qui cherchaient à se glisser entre eux d'eux. Ou plutôt, même si l'idée de danser avec l'une d'elles lui avait traversé l'esprit, il n'en aurait probablement jamais eu l'occasion. Chaque fois que l'une d'elles s'y risquait, elle se faisait rapidement chasser par la mystérieuse inconnue qui n'avait plus quitté les côtés de Lukas depuis le premier _slow_. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, il se sentait attiré d'une étrange façon par l'émeraude de ses yeux. Il espérait que le temps lui en apprendrait plus sur les secrets qui s'y cachait, ou peut-être que c'était seulement qu'il continuait de s'accrocher aux minces filaments de son rêve qui subsistait encore. Dans tous les cas, cet élan de jalousie qu'elle lui démontrait lui faisait chaud au coeur, lui donnant à chaque fois de nouvelles palpitations.

La musique marqua finalement une pause. S'il n'en avait pas eu besoin d'une lui-même — il était loin d'avoir l'habitude de bouger autant, ayant davantage coutume de passer de longues heures à jouer à des jeux vidéo - il s'en serait certainement plaint. C'était peut-être le moment qu'elle choisirait pour s'éloigner de lui, le laissant avec ses regrets et une nouvelle plaie au coeur.

Un homme monta sur la scène, l'instigateur de la soirée probablement, et attira leur attention à tous. Les quelques bavardages qui avaient déjà commencé à s'élever se turent lentement, plongeant presque la salle dans un silence total. L'homme se mit finalement à parler.

— Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue à cette soirée, dit-il. Comme vous devez vous en douter, si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez été reconnus comme étant les jeunes risquant d'avoir le plus d'influence sur notre futur. Votre hôte souhaitait vous offrir un petit moment de détente avant que vous ailliez à retourner à vos études.  J'espère que le moment vous plaît et que vous vous amusez!

Il marqua une pause, le temps que quelques cris et applaudissements acquiescent.

— Minuit approche, plus que quelques minutes encore. Je vous invite tous à vous trouver un partenaire, pour le traditionnel baiser de la nouvelle année.

Lukas tourna la tête, ramena son regard sur sa gauche. Elle était toujours là, les yeux pétillants.  Il sentait la sueur qui recommençait à perler sur son front et les palpitations qui étaient devenues constantes. Un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation l'habitait.

— Si vous voulez bien, poursuivait l'homme sur la scène, procédons au décompte. Dix!

Les voix s'élevèrent, comptant en unissant avec lui les dix dernières secondes qui les séparaient de 2014.

Lukas se tourna, faisant face à celle qui n'avait toujours pas de nom pour lui.

— Neuf!

Il posa une main sur sa taille, puis la seconde et l'attira plus près de son torse.

— Huit!

Leurs regards étaient rivés l'un à l'autre, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était l'émeraude de ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose en eux, un secret qu'il ne parvenait pas à déceler, quelque chose qui l'aurait perturbé s'il ne s'était pas efforcé de l'oublier.

— Sept!

Il approcha son visage du sien, se détourna au dernier instant et rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille, laissant leurs joues se frôler quelques secondes.

— Six!

— Tu me plais, tu sais, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

— Cinq!

Il se recula lentement, revenant ancrer son regard dans le sien. Toujours ce même pétillement.

— Quatre!

Elle garda le silence, ne lui offrant aucune réponse. Il n'eut droit qu'à un sourire, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas tant. Quelle soit encore là, devant lui, prête à partager avec lui le baiser de minuit voulait tout dire.

— Trois!

La sueur avec gagnée ses mains, ses paumes se faisant moite contre le veston qu'elle portait. Il se retient de les y essuyer. Tout comme il s'efforça de supprimer le tremblement qui voulait s'attaquer à ses bras et à ses jambes.

— Deux!

Plus que deux secondes et le moment le plus important de sa vie surviendrait.

— Un!

Ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas, baissant le montant, les lèvres entrouvertes pour quémander le baiser.

— Bonne année!

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent avant que Lukas ait réalisé qu'il avait complété le chemin qui les séparait. Ce n'était certes pas son premier baiser, il se souvenait encore de ceux qu'il avait échangé « pour la science » comme ils se plaisaient à le dire à l'époque, mais qui n'était en fait que des expériences d'enfants qui découvraient leurs corps, ou des deux ou trois qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de partager durant des jeux au cours des rares fêtes auxquelles il avait été invité durant son adolescence, mais c'était probablement le premier qui comptait vraiment. Le premier qu'il échangeait avec quelqu'un qui lui plaisait et à qui il semblait plaire également. Aussi, il pardonnait à son cerveau le court-circuit qu'il subit durant les premiers instants. Lorsqu'il revient à la réalité, la musique avait déjà repris et leur baiser tirait à sa fin, l'autre s'écartant de lui avec un sourire. Il se maudit intérieurement d'en avoir manqué le meilleur bout. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'un autre suivrait autrement il n'aurait plus rien pour alimenter ses fantasmes dans les jours qui suivraient.

Lukas cligna des yeux, prenant le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et souris à son tour. Il avait peur de détourner la tête, peur que tout n'ait été qu'une illusion. Il savait bien pourtant que ce n'était pas le cas. Il sentait encore la caresse contre ses lèvres humides et le froid qui s'y accrochait. C'était pourtant plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à faire refléter à l'intérieur la confiance dont il faisait preuve à l'extérieur.

Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, lui donnant un vague espoir. Il était sur le point de tendre les lèvres vers elles, les ayant déjà entrouvertes, mais ne l'embrassa pas. Elle alla plus loin. Il se sentit rougir de honte et il remercia le ciel que la salle soit toujours plongée dans le noir. Il crut qu'elle allait lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille, retourner les paroles qu'il lui avait dites plutôt, mais elle n'en fit rien. À la place, elle embrassa sa joue, puis se recula après avoir glissé un papier dans sa main. Lukas fronça les sourcils avant de baisser son regard sur ses mains. Une note. Elle lui avait laissé une note. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, elle n'était déjà plus en vue.

Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés, tenta de voir par-dessus la foule, mais il ne la repéra pas, ni elle ni son masque. C'était comme si elle venait de se volatiliser alors qu'il avait simplement cligné des yeux. Il entendit des rires sur sa gauche et il eut peur que ce soit de lui qu'on se moque, mais un regard lui apprit que tous se fichaient royalement de ce qu'il était en train de faire à ce moment, personne ne regardant dans sa direction.

Son armure d'assurance se brisa en une fraction de seconde, laissant la panique tordre son visage en une horrible grimace. C'était comme dans ses pires cauchemars, il venait d'être laissé en plan. Il lui restait au moins ce papier, sur lequel il était persuadé qu'elle lui avait laissé son numéro. Il comprenait que ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour discuter avec la musique qui vous rendait presque sourd, mais elle aurait au moins pu tenter de lui dire quelque chose au lieu de fuir comme une voleuse.

De ses mains tremblantes qu'il n'arrivait plus à calmer, Lukas entreprit de déplier le papier qu'elle avait laissé dans son poing. Ce n'était pas son numéro de téléphone. Il n'y avait aucun chiffre d'écrit. Seulement deux mots qu'il lui fallut un temps avant de véritablement comprendre le sens.

«  _Trouve-moi! »_

Un jeu. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un jeu. Elle voulait jouer avec lui. Il déglutit. L'idée était effrayante, lui donnant envie de quitter l'endroit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et de retourner se réfugier dans son appartement, mais ses promesses et l'image de lui-même célébrant l'arrivée de la nouvelle avec son propre reflet lui remontèrent à l'esprit. Il s'obligea à expirer. La perspective de retourner à cette réalité devrait être encore plus effrayante que celle de jouer à un jeu avec une étrangère.

Lukas replia le papier et le fourra au fond de sa poche. Il se fraya rapidement un chemin à travers la foule, regagnant le bar et demanda deux nouvelles bières. Il les but aussi rapidement qu'il avait consommé les deux premières et ça lui suffit pour se sentir un peu plus d'attaque. La sensation d'enivrement était revenue.

Il replongea dans le bain de foule, avançant cette fois beaucoup plus rapidement. Il avait la tête qui tournait de plus en plus. C'est deux bières étaient probablement de trop, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui l'arrêtait. Il y avait ces flashs de lumière également, qui rendait sa vision beaucoup moins fiable. Au lieu de remettre l'éclairage d'origine, il semblerait bien que quelqu'un ait décidé qu'une ambiance plus disco conviendrait à la seconde partie de la nuit.  Une traînée d'insulte à l'encontre de celui qui avait pris cette décision traversa l'esprit de Lukas, mais il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de l'énoncer à voix haute. Il prit le temps d'obliger chaque personne vêtue d'un complet noir à se retourner vers lui. Des hommes, des femmes, il en vit de toutes les sortes. Personne ne portait ce masque en forme de papillon qui l'avait tant subjugué. Il songea un instant qu'elle ait pu changer le sien pour le confondre, mais repoussa l'idée, la trouvant ridicule. Ça n'aurait pas été du jeu. Comment aurait-il pu la retrouve autrement?

Lorsqu'ils les retournaient d'une pression sur l'épaule, certains tentèrent de l'arrêter, persuadés qu'il voulait danser avec eux ou tirer quelque chose d'eux, mais il réussissait presque toujours à se dégager rapidement, obsédé par son but. Un plus que tous les autres réussit à le piéger. Un homme. Clairement un homme. La barbe et les mains aux jointures beaucoup plus grosses qu'à la normale ne trompaient pas. Les quelques poils qu'il percevait au niveau du poignet non plus.

Lukas voulut l'ignorer, comme il avait ignoré tous les autres, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, pensant poursuivre son chemin, il se retrouva piégé entre ses bras. Il sentait son torse qui s'appuyait durement contre son dos. Ses lèvres qui frôlèrent le lobe de son oreille, il laissant une traînée humide.

— Oh là, mon coeur, susurra-t-il doucement au creux de son oreille. Tu ne vas pas partir tout de suite... On pourrait bien s'amuser ensemble.

Ivre. Clairement ivre. Bien qu'il ne semblait pas beaucoup plus âgé que lui, l'homme lui rappelait vaguement les vieux pervers comme on en voyait dans les films ou dans les bars miteux en fin de soirée. Et celui-là n'en avait visiblement pas après les filles... Mal à l'aise, Lukas entreprit de se dégager, se tortillant pour sortir de son emprise, mais il parvient qu'à se retourner entre ses bras et à lui faire face. L'homme souriait, amusé. Lukas inspira. Ça n'irait pas plus loin, dans ces lieux il lui serait facile de s'éclipser.

L'homme se rapprocha de nouveau de son oreille. Les yeux de Lukas s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. La bosse qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse n'était pas si innocente que ça. L'haleine d'alcool qui atteint ses narines non plus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on aille ailleurs? Susurra encore l'homme à son oreille. Je parierai qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre...

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste, d'un symbole qu'il traça sur le torse de Lukas. Ce dernier frissonna de dégoût. Il ne se dirait pas homophobe, il acceptait les couples de même sexe, mais de loin. Tant que ça ne le concernait pas et qu'il n'avait pas affaire à eux, ça lui allait. Quand il vit les lèvres foncer sur les siennes, il paniqua. Leurs bouches se frôlaient à l'instant où il parvient à poser ses mains sur le torse de l'autre homme et à le pousser aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il le vit bondir vers l'arrière et perdre l'équilibre, mais il ne s'attarda pas à savoir s'il se retrouverait au sol. Déjà, il reprenait son chemin à travers la foule, désespéré de s'éloigner au plus vite de ce mauvais souvenir.

Le tourbillon de masque qu'il avait aperçu à son entrée en était devenu de folie. Il entendait en sourdine, les cris, les rires, les conversations, la musique. Il avait l'impression qu'en une fraction de seconde, il avait basculé dans une autre dimension. Ou que son esprit flottait au-dessus de son corps, rendant tout ce qui l'entourait beaucoup moins net. Sa vision était également brouillée. À certains moments, il lui arrivait de voir double. L'alcool. Lukas regrettait l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité pour se donner du courage. Il continuait d'avancer, poussant les gens qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il titubait, se cognant contre la plupart d'entre eux, marchant plus en zig-zag qu'en ligne droite. Il s'en fichait. Au diable ce que dirait les autres, ils ne savaient même pas qui il était. Tout ce qui lui importait à l'instant, c'était de la retrouver elle. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte. S'en était presque une obsession. Il ne se donnait même plus la peine de retourner les gens en complet qu'il croisait; il savait que ce n'était pas elle, mais plutôt un insignifiant qui risquait de lui sauter dessus comme l'autre. Il le sentait, c'était comme si un sixième sens lui parlait.

Il la retrouva finalement à l'entrée, appuyée nonchalamment contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son ventre. Le masque cachait toujours une bonne partie de son visage au grand désespoir de Lukas. Il aurait essayé de décrocher la lune pour ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir quelques secondes. Qui était donc cette mystérieuse étrangère qui cherchait à lui voler son coeur? Parce que c'était l'impression qu'il avait ; c'était peut-être lui qui était trop facile à gagner et qui s'emballait beaucoup trop rapidement, mais en jouant avec lui de la sorte, elle ne pouvait chercher qu'une seule chose : le posséder.

Lukas secoua la tête, chassa le brouillard qui tentait d'obscurcir son esprit. Il lui fallut quelques minutes de répit pour parvenir à y voir clair et pour l'empêcher de tituber à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas. Il parcourut finalement la distance qui les séparait, le souffle court, hypnotisé par le fait qu'elle ne le quittait pas du regard, presque moqueuse.

— Je croyais que je ne te retrouverais pas, lui dit-il lorsqu'il fut assez proche pour qu'elle l'entende. Cette foule, c'est un cauchemar, tu n'as pas idée...

Elle se contenta de sourire, gardant toujours le silence. Était-elle donc muette? Elle lui tendit la main, laquelle il n'hésite pas à saisir, et l'entraîna à sa suite, hors de la section-bar. Par trois fois, il tenta de savoir où elle l'entraînait ainsi, mais jamais il n'obtient de réponse. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il constata que leurs pas ne les entraînèrent pas à l'extérieur du Capitole, les y gardant plutôt bien au chaud. Il la vit traverser un couloir, puis prendre le chemin de ce qui devait être les chambres de l'hôtel. C'était brillant. Beaucoup avaient dû réserver une chambre pour s'éviter de conduire et célébrer en bonne et due forme, arrosant généreusement le tout avec de l'alcool.

Encore des palpitations. Plus fortes cette fois. Un mélange parfait d'excitation et de nervosité. Lukas sentait son coeur battre si fort contre son torse que ça lui en était douloureux. Il lui ordonna de se calmer sans succès. La main qui tenait celle de l'inconnue se mit à fourmiller, frissonne d'un désir ardent qui naissait en lui, gagnant lentement le creux de son estomac. Le feu qui s'y alluma finalement était brûlant et vif, sauvage et indomptable. Lukas n'avait pas l'habitude, déjà il avait du mal à se contrôler. Il n'osait pas penser à ce que ce serait une fois qu'ils se retrouveraient face à face et que seule une couche de vêtements les séparerait de l'ultime Paradis. Parce que ça le serait. Il n'en doutait pas. Aussi nerveux qu'il pût être, il savait que ce serait merveilleux. Il avait bien fait de s'infiltrer à cette soirée et d'oser laisser ses fantasmes parler pour sa raison; il allait enfin obtenir ce dont il rêvait depuis des années. Il ne serait plus du côté des loosers, il entrerait dans la cour des grands...

 

 

 

Elle continua de le tirer par la main pendant un moment encore, lui faisant gravir les marches du grand escalier recouvert d'un tapis rouge. L'endroit était certainement plus luxueux qu'il ne l'avait cru en y jetant un oeil de l'extérieur. Elle l'entraîna tout en haut, jusqu'au second étage. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la lune se reflétait au-dessus de sa tête, les baies vitrées qui constituaient le toit laissant entrevoir les étoiles, il voulut relever la tête pour admirer, mais il eut tôt fait de la ramener à bonne hauteur, la nausée ne tardant pas à s'en prendre à lui, remontant dans sa gorge. Les gestes brusques, ce n'était pas encore pour le moment.

 

 

 

 

 

Ils traversèrent le couloir sur la droite de l'escalier, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'ils en eurent atteint le bout, devant la porte de la dernière chambre. Elle sortit une carte de l'une de ses poches — il devait reconnaître que même pour une fille, les complets pouvaient avoir quelques attraits — et leur ouvrit la porte sur l'une des chambres les plus luxueuses que Lukas ait eu l'occasion de voir. Il ne sortait pas beaucoup de chez lui, il était vrai, mais si toutes les chambres de cet hôtel avaient la prestance de celle-ci, une nuit ne devait pas y être donnée. Il ne devait être fréquenté que par des gens importants. Il opta donc davantage pour l'option lui laissant croire qu'il s'agissait d'une suite.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui était cette fille qu'il accompagnait pour qu'elle puisse se permettre une chambre de se prix. Quelques papillons d'excitation supplémentaires prirent naissance dans son ventre face aux nouvelles perspectives qui s'offraient à lui. Il avait attiré quelqu'un ce soir, et ce ne semblait pas être n'importe qui.

 

 

 

Personne n'ouvrit la lumière. Il n'aurait pas encore l'occasion de la détailler davantage qu'il n'avait pu le faire sous les lumières du bar. Il n'y avait que la lune, perçant à travers les rideaux de dentelle, pour lui donner une vue de ce qui l'entourait. Deux coussins rouges et une couverte en laine de même couleur, à demi repliée sur le coin gauche, faisait contraste avec le blanc du lit. Les couleurs de l'hôtel, ça ne trompait pas. Face au lit, deux mètres plus loin, une grande baignoire blanche se tenait, criante de promesses de tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire vivre dans cette chambre. Lukas eut du mal à en détacher les yeux, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se sentit tiré par la cravate qu'il ramena son attention sur sa compagne. Le décor l'avait peut-être troublé facilement, mais rien n'équivalait sa présence en ces lieux. Elle attira ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassa cette fois avec plus de ferveur qu'au moment d'échanger le baiser de minuit. Sentant la pointe de sa langue le taquiner, il laissa ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, mais à peine s'y était-elle faufilée qu'elle se retirait, le baiser de nouveau brisé. Elle recula, croisant encore les bras sur son ventre.

 

 

 

— Alors, dis-moi, qui es-tu?

Lukas sursauta, mortifié. Sans qu'il sans aperçoive, il avait bondi vers l'arrière, se rapprochant le plus qu'il le pouvait de la porte sans avoir à se retrouver de l'autre côté. Il en sentait la dureté dans son dos, la poignée qui lui donnait l'impression d'être poignardé au creux des riens, mais il n'arrivait pas à obliger son corps à bouger pour trouver une position plus confortable. Il craignait qu'au moindre mouvement, ses jambes cessent de lui obéir et l'obligent à fuir à toute allure.

— Est-ce que je te ferais peur tout d'un coup? C'est intéressant.

Cette voix rauque, trop basse pour qu'il y trouve la moindre tonalité musicale. Elle ne trompait pas, autant l'aurait-il voulu. Masculine. Encore plus que la sienne si c'était possible.

— Un homme, balbutia-t-il déconcerté. Tu es un homme...

L'autre éclata de rire, frappa dans ses mains pour l'accompagner.

— Que croyais-tu que j'étais? demanda-t-il moqueur, pas le moins du monde vexé. Une femme? Oh! Bien sûr, tu croyais que j'en étais une... C'est pour ça que tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te donner cette impression? Je ne porte pourtant ni robe ni talons...

À tâtons, Lukas chercha l'interrupteur sur le mur. D'abord à droite, puis finalement à gauche. Lorsque la lumière éclaira la pièce, lui en donnant finalement plus qu'un aperçu, il n'eut pas idée de regarder ailleurs que celle qui se trouvait devant lui. Enfin, celui qui se trouvait devant lui. Lui qui avait un peu plutôt cru qu'elle portait des talons devait reconnaître que c'était en fait loin d'être le cas. Des souliers noirs, bien cirés, comme en portaient presque tous les hommes avec leur complet. Rien de plus masculin. Il laissa son regard remonté contre ses jambes, puis le long de son ventre. Comment avait-il pu le manquer? S'était-il imaginé des choses, vilain de tour de son esprit qui ne voulait que croire qu'une fille pouvait enfin s'intéresser à lui? Il n'y avait aucune poitrine qui se cachait sous la chemise blanche. Pas même le moindre renflement. Il n'y avait pas le moindre pli non plus, tout lui collait parfaitement à la peau. Un ensemble impeccable.

Il continua de remonter, laissant ses yeux remonter le long de son cou, puis de sa mâchoire. Pas la moindre trace de barbe. Tout avait été parfaitement rasé, ne laissant plus aucune trace. La mâchoire était un peu carrée, mais rien de très prononcé. Ce visage juvénile aurait très bien pu appartenir à une femme. Ou plutôt, ce bout de visage aurait pu appartenir à une femme. Il n'en voyait que le menton et les lèvres. Il continua son ascension et son regard rencontra le masque en forme de papillon. Le _masque_...

— Le masque, souffla-t-il simplement en guise de réponse.

Il n'offrit rien de plus. Pas d'explication. Il se sentait déjà assez idiot, mortifié par sa propre bêtise. L'autre homme devait soit être insulté — qui ne le serait pas? — soit bien amusé de cet idiot qui n'arrivait même pas à faire la différence entre un homme et une femme. Lukas attendait avec impatience le moment qui le soulagerait peut-être un minimum : celui où il serait jeté hors de la chambre et où il pourrait retourner chez lui à la course, prêt à se cacher pour le restant de ses jours. Il aurait pu fuir de lui-même, mais quelque chose le retenait. Ses jambes refusaient encore de lui obéir. Il était cloué contre cette porte, attendant que l'homme décide de son sort. Dans le pire des cas, il se ferait tabasser. Il n'avait que très peu d'espoir, à cette heure et avec une chambre aussi reculée de toutes les autres, mais peut-être que le personnel l'entendrait s'il criait assez fort.

— Le masque? demanda l'homme interloqué. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un croirait qu'il appartenait à une femme. Ceci dit, il vrai que rares sont les hommes qui porte des papillons. Surtout à ce genre de soirée. Pourtant, il me plaisait bien, je le trouvais très approprié. Il me rendait unique, me distinguait des convives... Mais si ce n'est que cela, je peux très bien l'enlever. Peut-être seras-tu moins confus face à mon vrai visage, et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu l'apprécieras tout de même.

Un sourire en coin. Charmeur. Arrogant. Cet homme savait ce qu'il valait, c'était évident. Dès qu'il le vit saisir un coin du masque, son autre main se glissant derrière sa tête, Lukas s'empressa de fermer les yeux, les serrant aussi fort qu'il lui était possible. Si ça ne lui avait pas paru trop enfantin, il aurait même osé les recouvrir de ses mains pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucune fuite de lumière. Il ne voulait pas voir. Il ne voulait pas vomir devant lui. De honte, mais de dégoût également. Pour ce qu'il avait fait. Embrasser un homme n'avait certainement jamais fait partie de ses plans.

L'homme rit encore. Le rire n'était pas nerveux, ni cruel. Amusé tout simplement. Étrangement clair pour quelqu'un qui possédait une voix si rauque.

— Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, tu sais, lui dit-il au bout d'un moment. Manger les effarouchés dans ton genre n'est pas ma principale occupation. Je ne te ferai aucun mal, allez, montre-moi le bleu de tes yeux.

Lukas déglutit. Qu'il en connaisse la couleur prouvait à Lukas qu'il s'était regardé un peu trop longtemps dans les yeux. Il connaissait désormais la couleur des secrets qu'il n'était pas parvenu à déchiffrer en les observant. Avec réticence, il laissa tomber ses mains à ses côtés, lentement, l'une après l'autre. Il s'efforça d'entrouvrir un oeil d'abord, puis deux avant de finalement les laisser s'ouvrir complètement, lorsqu'il fut certain que son estomac ne le trahirait pas. Il ne ressentait même pas la nausée qui l'avait pourtant assailli un peu plus tôt lorsqu'il avait bougé la tête un peu trop brusquement.

L'homme n'était pas désagréable à regarder, même lui devait l'admettre. Il n'était pas de ceux qui devaient répugner la majorité des filles, mais plutôt parmi la gent masculine qui parvenait à gagner tous les coeurs d'un simple claquement de doigts. Quoique ce dernier ne devait pas chercher à en gagner beaucoup, au vu de ses préférences. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ait pu faire la même erreur que lui et le méprendre pour une fille. Lukas n'avait rien de féminin dans le corps qu'on lui avait donné.  Et une trop grande portion de son visage était dévoilée par son masque pour que quelqu'un puisse se tromper. Et l'autre avait entendu sa voix à plusieurs reprises sans jamais émettre le moindre signe de surprise.

— Tu n'es pas gay, je suppose? lui demanda finalement l'homme, comme si ce n'était pas déjà une évidence.

Lukas secoua vivement la tête, s'empressant de nier toutes idées que l'autre aurait pu se faire.

— Et j'imagine que ça ne t'a jamais passé par l'esprit non plus de le devenir?

Encore une fois, il secoua vivement la tête. Comment cette idée aurait-elle pu traverser son esprit lorsqu'elle le dégoûtait?

— Et maintenant, souffla-t-il en baissant sa voix d'un ton, est-ce que tu pourrais le considérer?

Il s'était rapproché, beaucoup trop rapidement pour que Lukas s'en rende compte. Il était désormais suffisamment près de lui pour qu'il parvienne à sentir son haleine. Encore un pas. Lukas se tendit. Il envahissait son espace vital sans même demander. S'il l'avait voulu, Lukas n'aurait eu qu'à tendre la tête un peu pour que leurs visages se frôlent. Une main trouva place sur son torse.

— Est-ce que tu me désires encore maintenant que tu as vu mon visage?

L'homme accompagna ses mots d'une caresse, un serpentin dessiner du bout des doigts sur la longueur de son torse. Autant qu'il le voulut, Lukas ne put empêcher son corps de le trahir. Le frisson le parcourut,  secouant son corps de façon beaucoup trop visible pour qu'il puisse espérer qu'il passe inaperçu. D'abord ses jambes, qu'il laisse presque molles derrière lui, puis son corps, et finalement, ses bras et ses épaules. Il aurait pu se mentir — il essaya même de se mentir —, mais ce n'était pas le même genre de frisson que celui qu'il avait éprouvé avec l'homme ivre dans la foule. Ce n'était pas du dégoût, même s'il essaya vraiment fort de le transformer en ce. Du désir. Ce n'était rien d'autre que du désir. La flamme qui se rallumait tranquillement de ses braises l'empêchait d'entretenir le mensonge...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, sa bouche se tordit en une horrible grimace de honte et un son étranglé sorti de sa gorge. Rien qui ne ressemblait à des mots. C'était trop pour lui en si peu de temps.

— Je vois, souffla encore l'autre homme avant de reculer un peu. Peut-être que tu as besoin d'un moment pour mettre de l'ordre dans ton esprit...

La distance, le droit à sa bulle, permit à Lukas de souffler un instant et de se demander. Ce sentiment, il ne venait pas de nulle part. Même si son esprit n'était pas d'accord, son corps avait vécu cette soirée. Et aussi dur c'était de l'admettre, il ne semblait pas pouvoir l'oublier aussi vite — si ce n'était pas vouloir. S'il n'avait pas su qui se cachait derrière le masque, le désir serait toujours aussi fort. Il aurait probablement fantasmé durant des mois sur ce corps alors qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un homme. Danser avec lui avait plus à Lukas. Plus qu'il n'oserait l'admettre avec lui. Il s'était senti bien, apprécié et regardé. Il avait repoussé des dizaines de partenaires potentiels que pour garder celui-là. Parce que ça avait cliqué entre eux sans qu'ils aient à échanger des mots. Il n'aurait pas échangé le moment pour n'importe quel autre. Et malgré tout ça, ça restait un homme. Est-ce que ça devait vraiment faire une différence dans son esprit? Son corps semblait dire que non. Son coeur semblait le dire également, les battements précipités ayant reprit. Il essaya de remettre la faute sur l'incertitude et la honte qui l'habitaient, c'était peine perdue. Il savait. C'était son corps qui réagissait encore à ce qu'il avait ressenti en dansant. Et en l'embrassant. Et qu'importe ce que Lukas en penserait, il n'arriverait jamais à changer le fait que toutes ces choses, il les avait ressentis avec un homme.

— Mais dis-moi, lança finalement l'homme après lui avoir laissé un moment de silence. Qui es-tu? J'ai invité toutes les personnes qui se trouvent dans cette salle, je les ai toutes soigneusement choisies pour m'assurer que rien ne viendrait perturber l'évènement. Je ne me souviens pas de t'y avoir invité. Alors, dis-moi, qui es-tu donc, mystérieux inconnu?

— Je suis Lu...

Il fallut un moment. Si c'était possible, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus, repoussant ses sourcils au sommet de son front. La réalisation le frappa, et il fut incapable de prononcer le restant de son nom.

— Vous... tu... Instigateur.... Soirée... non...

Qu'il se retrouve dans cette chambre, face à celui qui avait organisé l'évènement, expliquait certes certaines choses, mais ça le troublait également. Il ne pouvait pas avoir attiré une telle personne, c'était du délire. Les mots quittaient sa bouche à une vitesse folle, balbutiements qui ne faisaient aucun sens. L'homme rit encore, mais il semblait avoir saisi l'essentiel de ce que Lukas cherchait à dire.

— Oui, c'est moi qui suis l'instigateur de cette soirée. Peu le savent, j'ai préféré cacher mon identité histoire d'observer un peu sans être importuné. Je me présente, Jason. Je suis...

Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de finalement secouer la tête.

— Simplement Jason, termine-t-il avec un nouveau sourire.

Encore ce charme et cette arrogance. Ça en devenait presque agaçant à force qu'il était sûr de lui.

— Alors, maintenant que je me suis dévoilée, que tu sais qui je suis, dis-moi enfin, qui es-tu toi et comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ? Les entrées sont sévèrement contrôlées...

Lukas déglutit. Il avait secrètement espéré qu'ils n'en viennent jamais à ce moment. Fournir des explications qui avaient du sens et qui ne le feraient pas jeter dehors à grands coups de pied au derrière, ou pire, les mains menottées derrière le dos, s'avérerait toute une épreuve. Digne des prouesses d'un acrobate. Il garda le silence, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts devant lui, fouillant parmi les options qui s'offraient à lui. Aucune des histoires qui lui venaient à l'esprit ne le rendait moins salopard que celle où il s'introduisait à l'intérieur après avoir volé l'invitation d'une fille sans défense.

— J'attends, insista Jason, croisant de nouveau ses bras devant lui. Peu importe ce que sera l'histoire, elle m'intéresse. Allez, jette-toi à l'eau, champion!

Lukas inspira profondément. Jason avait raison, il était temps qu'il se jette l'eau. Ce serait peut-être ses dernières paroles en tant qu'homme libre, mais au moins, il aurait le mérite d'avoir été honnête.

— Mon nom est Lukas, commença-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas bredouiller. Je vais à la même université que la plupart des gens qui sont ici, mais disons que je n'ai pas le même statut qu'eux. Je connais le nom et la réputation de plusieurs de ceux qui se trouvent dans la salle, mais rares sont ceux qui doivent connaître le mien. Disons que je fais partie des gens peu fréquentables, des _geeks_ , comme on dirait.

Il se tue, gêné. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se présenter ainsi, mais s'il voulait être honnête, c'était la seule façon qu'il avait de faire comprendre sa position à Jason. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

— Intéressant, commenta-t-il avec un geste vague de la main. Continues.

Lukas hocha la tête à son tour. Il essayait de regarder Jason, mais il avait du mal à garder son regard fixe, à ne pas le laisser se balader dans tous les recoins de la chambre.

— Je n'ai jamais vraiment été invité dans les soirées. La plupart du temps, on ne veut pas s'embarrasser de quelqu'un comme moi. Je n'ai vraiment célébré l'arrivée de la nouvelle année non plus. Ou du moins, pas autrement que seul dans mon appartement, avec ma bière et mes jeux vidéos.

Il savait déjà quel _looser_ il était, au nombre de fois qu'il se l'était fait dire, mais lorsqu'il énonçait à voix haute sa situation, ça sonnait encore plus pathétique qu'il ne l'avait réalisé jusque-là. De quoi lui donner envie de vomir de honte. Il jeta un bref regard sur Jason, persuadé qu'il y lirait cette émotion, mais les traits de son visage n'avaient pas changé, reflétant toujours de la curiosité et de l'amusement. Pas de la moquerie, simplement de l'amusement. Surpris, Lukas prit sur lui et poursuivit son histoire.

— Je ne sais pas comment l'idée a pu me traverser l'esprit. Je m'étais fait à celle que cette année ne serait pas très différente des autres. Jusqu'à il y a quelques heures. Quelque chose à changer, j'ai peut-être perdu la tête à trop jouer à des jeux vidéo, je ne sais pas, mais je ne pouvais plus m'enlever la tête l'idée de changer ma vie. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais déjà tout planifié, comment ça se passerait, qu'est-ce qui arriverait, lesquels de mes fantasmes se réaliseraient. Cette soirée s'avérait parfaite pour quelqu'un comme moi. J'en avais vaguement entendu parler quand les gens ont commencé à trouver leurs petits cartons dorés d'invitation dans des endroits saugrenus et j'ai attendu longtemps, me disant que peut-être j'en recevrais un également — qui est-ce que je voulais flouer? Je savais très bien que je n'en recevrais pas — mais ce ne fut jamais le cas. Quand j'ai ressenti le besoin de changement, c'est la première chose qui m'est remontée à l'esprit. Il fallait que je vienne. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'entrer à l'intérieur. Les masques, ça me laissait une chance. Ça donnait aux gens l'occasion de me voir sans qu'ils sachent que c’est moi. Et pendant que je marchais jusqu'ici, le plan s'est formé dans ma tête... Je suis loin d'en être fier, mais je ne le regrette pas... Pas encore...

Ces derniers mots n'étaient qu'un murmure. Il n'était même pas certain que Jason les ait entendus. À vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il aurait peut-être même préféré qu'il ne les ait pas entendus.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas la pour le juger, rassura Jason. On fait tous des choses dont nous ne sommes pas fiers. Continue, la suite m'intéresse.

Lukas grogna. Il aurait espéré en avoir assez dit. La dernière partie était encore moins reluisante que la première. Encore une profonde inspiration.

— Je me contenterai de la version courte. Disons qu'il y avait cette fille à l'entrée. Elle était parfaite. Du genre timide, facilement impressionnable. Il ne m'a fallu que la bousculer pour que ses choses s'éparpillent au sol et que je lui vole son carton d'invitation. Entrer à l'intérieur à ensuite été un jeu d'enfant. Il ne me restait plus qu'à faire en sorte que mes fantasmes se réalisent...

— J'imagine que je n'en fais pas partie, murmura Jason.

Durant une fraction de seconde, son regard s'était légèrement assombri, mais il avait retrouvé son éclat émeraude lorsqu'il continua sans laisser la chance à Lukas d'en placer une, ramenant sa voix à un ton normal.

— Quand j'ai envoyé les invitations pour cette soirée, je voulais faire en sorte que les gens que je choisissais soient parmi les plus brillants. Les plus prometteurs de leurs générations. Disons seulement qu'il y a une certaine entreprise dans la famille qui se transmet de génération en génération et ce soir était l'occasion de voir un peu comment étaient les gens en dehors de leur monde habituel. Voir à qui je pourrais offrir une place dans cette entreprise dans un éventuel futur. Je croyais avoir invité tous ceux qui présentaient du potentiel, mais il faut croire que j'avais oublié quelqu'un. Tu aurais dû recevoir cette invitation, Lukas. Tu as du potentiel. Voir que tu tenais à ce point à entrer ici et que tu y es parvenu prouve que tu as de l'avenir. Même si la plupart des gens ne le voit pas, même si toi-même tu en as pas conscience. Crois-moi, j'ai l'oeil pour ce genre de chose...

Lukas écarquilla les yeux. Il ne croyait pas les mots qu'il entendait. Il s'empressa de les chasser dans un recoin de son esprit avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que Jason se moquait en fait de lui. Il avait l'air sérieux, mais ne sait-on jamais...

— Alors, susurra finalement Jason de nouveau dans sa bulle. Tu as réfléchi? Est-ce que tu me désires encore maintenant que tu as vu mon visage?

Jason tendit la main vers lui, fit mine d'aller la poser contre sa joue pour la caresser, mais se ravisa au dernier instant et la posa à la place contre le mur, juste à quelques centimètres de sa cible première. Lukas grogna. Il connaissait la réponse. Le sourire du salopard le lui confirmait. Il l'avait senti frissonner. Il voulait juste jouer avec lui. Juste un peu plus longtemps. Comme il l'avait fait après qu'ils aient échangé le premier baiser. Et ce jeu ne l'aidait vraiment pas à garder les idées claires.

— Je ne suis pas... tenta-t-il. Je ne suis pas...

Mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à éclaircir son esprit ni à chasser le brouillard qui commençait à s'y accumuler. Jason le tenait dans son piège, ravi.

— Tu n'es pas certain ? demanda-t-il innocemment alors que le mot 'gay' était évident dans cette phrase. Laisse-moi t'aider, je connais peut-être un moyen pour briser cette confusion...

Et il l'embrassa. Le plus tendre des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés jusque-là. Avec une main qui avait finalement trouvé sa joue, la prenant en couple, donnant l'angle parfait à son menton. Ces lèvres, c'était les mêmes qu'il avait embrassés un peu plus tôt. Lukas ne pouvait trouver la force en lui de les repousser. Elles avaient toujours le même goût, jetant de l'huile sur le feu qui se faisait déjà ardent en lui.

— Et maintenant? Souffla encore Jason en s'écartant à peine de sa bouche. Les idées un peu plus claires, ou tu en veux encore un peu?

Lukas se mordit la lèvre. Tout ça, toute cette histoire, c'était hallucinant. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était venu chercher au fond? Ne voulait-il pas du changement dans sa vie? Une aventure gay n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il aurait voulu, mais au moins, ça répondait à ses critères. Et son corps le voulait. Son esprit peut-être un peu aussi s'il était vraiment honnête. Il était entré dans flancher, de perdre la bataille contre sa propre moralité et ça lui faisait peur.

 

_I don't know where I'm at_  
I'm standing at the back  
And I'm tired of waiting  
Waiting here in line,   
Hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing **[4]**

 

— Si c'est ce qui t'effraie, dit Jason, caressant son autre joue de son pouce, on ne fera rien de ce que tu ne voudras pas. C'est toi qui mènes ce soir, Lukas. Mais si tu fuis, tu risques de le regretter. N'aies-je pas raison?

Il dut s'avouer que oui, il avait raison. C'était probablement ce qui le retenait encore là. La raison pour laquelle il n'était pas parti. Il pouvait déjà s'imaginer, à broyer du noir devant un jeu vidéo auquel il ne jouait pas vraiment, à se demander comment ça aurait pu finir s'il n'avait pas fui. S'il ne s'était pas laissé entraîné par ses préjugés. Il ne serait jamais trop tard pour reculer si son corps revenait finalement à la raison et que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas.

— Est-ce que je te plais, Lukas? Poussa Jason, les yeux pétillants de malice. Est-ce que tu es prêt à te laisser tenter par le pêcher?

Ça lui suffisait. Les doutes étaient toujours là, planant comme une ombre au-dessus de sa tête, mais il les ignora en grande partie. Il y aurait toujours des doutes. Il lui suffisait que de plonger. Comme il avait plongé de nombreuses fois ce soir. Il n'avait jusque-là pas regretté ces choix — ou à peine, quelques instants sous le choc — qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de si effroyable maintenant? S'il reculait maintenant, s'il ne se laissait pas la chance de vivre cette aventure, aussi dépaysante soit-elle, il n'irait jamais nulle part. Qui sait, c'était peut-être la clé qui finirait par lui ouvrir toutes les portes qu'il rêvait d'ouvrir. Ou peut-être que c'était la seule chance qu'il aurait de vivre quelque chose d'autre.

— Oui, répondit-il d'un souffle. Oui.

— Je le savais...

Lukas voulut se décoller du mur, se rapprocher de Jason, mais ce dernier était déjà contre lui, le replaquant plus brutalement contre le mur. Il sentait encore la maudite poignée qui lui faisait mal, s'enfonçant à la hauteur de ses reins. Il voulut geindre, se plaindre, mais les lèvres de Jason ne tardèrent pas à venir le distraire. Il avait vite oublié l'inconfort que lui faisait subir la porte, la honte de se retrouver à embrasser un garçon elle aussi vite reléguée aux oubliettes.

Son manque d'expérience physique laissait Lukas incertain de ses gestes, mais Jason semblait vouloir prendre le contrôle de toute façon. Lukas n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Il le laissa lui écarter les jambes de son genou, le laisse y glisser sa jambe jusqu'à ce que leurs deux soient aussi collés qu'ils ne le pouvaient, presque unis malgré les couches de vêtements qui les séparaient encore.

— Laisse-toi faire, Lukas,  lui dit-il contre ces lèvres. Je te promets que tu aimeras... Ne m'arrête seulement que si quelque chose ne te plaît pas...

Il ne l'avait pas encore réalisé. À vrai dire, encore enivré par ce que lui faisait ressentir la bouche de Jason, la tête perdue dans les étoiles, c'était à peine s'il le réalisait à l'instant. Son pantalon semblait rétrécir, devenant soudainement plus serré au niveau de la fourche. Une autre manifestation de son corps qui prouvait qu'il ne pouvait pas se détacher du plaisir qui avait commencé à y naître.

Jason l'avait senti également. Il souriait contre la bouche de Lukas, l'air de celui qui préparait un mauvais coup. Il pressa un peu plus le bassin vers l'avant, ondula ses hanches vers le haut. Lukas ressentit alors deux choses : la première lui prouva alors qu'il n'était pas le seul que le corps trahissait en faisant naître une érection honteuse, la seconde, fut une montée de plaisir qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti, un frisson délicieux qui parcourut son corps, le laissant tremblant. Diabolique, Jason répéta le mouvement, encore et encore, affamé de voir le corps de Lukas se secouer de frissons de la sorte et de voir cette expression de pure extase se dessiner sur son visage, cette lueur gourmande qui s'allumait au fond de ses yeux, sa vue presque devenue blanche sous le plaisir.

Il l'avait bien cerné, il ne s'était pas trompé sur son compte. La nuit était encore jeune et il prévoyait bien en profiter pleinement, sortant tous les tours qu'il avait dans son sac pour empêcher Lukas de regretter lui avoir fait confiance.

Au bout d'un moment, il sembla en avoir marre de toujours répéter le même geste. Lukas n'était pas certain s'il voulait le remercier d'avoir arrêté, ou le maudire de l'avoir fait. Il avait déjà abandonné l'idée de retrouver ses esprits ce soir, il se contenta donc de laisser filer et de voir ce que les prochaines minutes lui réserveraient.

 Jason se détacha de lui, lui tendit la main. Lukas avait l'impression de revivre le moment où il l'avait suivi jusqu'à cette chambre. Une fois encore, il l'accepta, se laissant guider vers le lit. Jason s'arrêta à mi-chemin, jetant un bref regard sur sa droite. L'expression que Lukas vit dans ses yeux lorsqu'il ramena son regard vers lui était dangereuse, pourtant, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il apprécierait l'idée qui venait de traverser son esprit.

— Un bain te plairait? Murmura Jason dans son cou. Imagine tout ce qu'on pourrait faire dans une baignoire aussi grande...

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, ses yeux le firent pour lui. Jason se détacha de lui un court moment. Lorsqu'il revient, la baignoire était déjà en train de se remplir. L'instant qui suivit, Lukas sentit le bouton de son pantalon se détachait, allégeant légèrement la tension, puis se fut le premier bouton de sa chemise qui fut défait à son tour. La main de Jason se glissa en dessous, ses doigts glissant doucement autour de son nombril avant de remonter plus haut, aussi qu'il le pouvait, et de redescendre en suivant le même chemin qu'il avait emprunté. Il ne s'arrêta pas lorsque sa main fut libérée de la chemise, continuant sa descente, vers l'autre bouton qu'il avait défait. Lukas écarquilla les yeux. Cette sensation. Ce toucher. Un autre instant de panique. L'idée du bain n'avait pas encore fait sonner cette cloche dans sa tête, celle-là le faisait. Ses boutons qui se défaisaient, ses vêtements sur le point de s'envoler, le regard presque vicieux que Jason posait sur lui. La main d'un autre qui le touchait. D'un autre _homme._ Tout ne faisait que rendre plus réelle la perspective de ce qui était sur le point de survenir.

— Trop?

Un simple mot. Jason tiendrait parole s'il lui disait de reculer. Un peu rassuré par cette perspective, Lukas secoua la tête. Quoi qu'il advienne, il plongerait jusqu'au bout. Ses mains prirent vie, quittant les côtés de son corps où ils pendaient ballants depuis que Jason avait laissé tombé sa main en contemplant le bain, et elles s'activèrent sur les vêtements de Jason. Il ne perdit pas son temps, défaisant chaque bouton de sa chemise aussi vite qu'il le put. Chaque bout  de peau qu'il révélait, chaque muscle qui se cachait sous la chemise, le confortait dans l'idée qu'il faisait le bon choix. Il n'était peut-être pas gay, mais s'il était honnête envers lui-même, il pouvait au moins apprécier la beauté du corps qui s'offrait à lui. Et ce, malgré le sourire perpétuellement arrogant que Jason semblait s'évertuer à afficher pour l'énerver. Ses mains tremblantes rendirent la tâche difficile, mais il ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'il eut atteint le dernier bouton, s'attaquant ensuite à celui du pantalon,  à la ceinture, puis à la fermeture éclaire.

Jason l'arrêta en effectuant un pas vers l'arrière. Il passa une main sur son visage, la laissant remonter vers ses cheveux, lesquelles il ébouriffa  d'un seul geste. Volontairement ou non, Lukas n'aurait su dire, mais à la vérité, il s'en fichait bien. _Indécent._  Jason se tenait là, presque offert, les pans de sa chemise rabattus sur les côtés, la ceinture défaite et la braguette ouverte. _Indécent_.  . Il cligna des yeux. La chemise était déjà tombée au sol, le pantalon ne tarda pas à suivre. Jason se détourna, fit un pas vers la baignoire avant de lui jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule.

— Ne tarde pas trop, souffla-t-il, ou tout ce qui est amusant aura déjà filé...

Lukas déglutit. S'il y avait eu une façon de figer le moment, il l'aurait probablement fait. Jason enjamba le rebord de la baignoire et s'y laissa glissa, presque tout son corps s'enfonçant dans l'eau chaude. Lukas fut obligé de secouer la tête et de sortir de sa torpeur. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il avait accepté l'idée, il devait maintenant à le rejoindre. Et le regard de Jason qui ne le quittait pas, glissant sur chaque parcelle de son corps, affamé, inlassable.  Encore un brin d'hésitation. Lukas laissait son regard traîner au sol, mais ses vêtements finirent tout de même par y tomber un à un. Lentement, beaucoup trop lentement au goût de Jason qui était à deux doigts de quitter le bain pour aller les lui arracher lui-même.

Une éternité plus tard, Lukas s'agenouillait finalement dans l'eau devant lui, et leurs lèvres, trop longtemps séparées, se retrouvaient enfin...

 

 

L'aube se profilait à l'horizon. Le soleil ne tarderait sûrement plus à se lever. La nuit tirait à sa fin — sa nuit, celle qu'il avait voulu magique, celle qu'il avait voulu une réplique parfaite de ses fantasmes, conçue spécialement pour lui faire oublier toutes ses années de déboires auxquelles il avait survécu. Lukas s'en fichait. Il ne le réalisait même pas. Plus d'une heure qu'il était allongé sur le dos, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le plafond. Ses yeux cherchaient bien à dériver ailleurs, mais il prenait soin de toujours les ramener là où il voulait les garder : sur le plafond. Sentir la chaleur d'un corps collé contre le sien suffisait. Les souvenirs qui le hantaient déjà alors qu'une heure seulement s'était écoulée suffisaient. L'odeur de sa peau, celle de la sueur, mais celle d'un autre homme également, qui ne le quittait pas malgré le bain, chatouillant ses narines chaque fois qu'il inspirait, suffisait. Il s'obstinait également à garder les yeux ouverts. Chaque fois que le sommeil menaçait de l'emporter, les rendant lourdes au point qu'elles l'emportent sur sa résistance et se ferment, il ne voyait pas toutes ces lignes qu'il avait pour habitude de voir. Il voyait des images. Des images réelles. Des images qui étaient le parfait reflet de ce qu'il avait osé faire cette nuit-là. Et ça, ça ça lui suffisait amplement. Il n'avait pas en plus besoin de son regard qui le trahisse, dérivant sur le corps endormi à ses côtés pour lui confirmer sa présence.

Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée et il ne savait toujours pas. Quoi penser. Comment agir. Quelle opinion il devait avoir de lui-même. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il le saurait un jour. Il savait seulement qu'il ne pouvait pas rester allongé là éternellement. Il ne pouvait pas attendre que Jason se réveille. Il ne pouvait pas prendre la chance que la magie qui planait encore sur lui se disperse, le ramenant brutalement à une horrible réalité. Il lui fallait partir. Même si c'était fuir en voleur, il devait quitter l'hôtel sans même jeter un regard à l'arrière. Il ne devait pas laisser le soleil se lever. Il ne devait pas donner l'occasion à une autre journée de naître avant qu'il n'ait lui-même tiré un trait sur sa nuit.

De force plus que de gré, Lukas repoussa les couvertures qui recouvraient son corps toujours nu. Il avait encore honte, quelque part au fond de lui, mais cette honte ne l'atteignait plus. Il avait trop d'autres choses à l'esprit pour en ressentir. Doucement, aussi doucement qu'il fût capable de le faire, il repoussa le bras qui pesait contre le sien. Il se reprit à quatre fois, sans cesse persuadé qu'il réveillerait Lukas. Quelque chose en lui le démangeait, lui faisant ressentir le besoin de revoir une dernière fois ce regard émeraude qui l'avait ensorcelé, mais il savait trop bien à quel point c'était mal de le désirer. Alors, il se détourna et quitta le lit.

Il rassembla ses vêtements, toujours éparpillés sur le sol, près de la baignoire qui ne s'était toujours pas vidée. Les bulles que Jason y avait déversées, plus pour aider Lukas à surmonter sa honte que pour le charme qu'elle ajoutait au moment, s'étaient toutes dissipées, ne laissant que quelques traces de savons flotter sur l'eau, par-ci par-là. Elle devait être froide maintenant, peu invitante. Quand chaque morceau de son costume fut récupéré, Lukas s'avança vers la porte. Il ne les enfila pas, pas dans la chambre; s'était encore trop dangereux. Il s'arrêta, une main sur la poignée. Il voulait se retourner. Le froid qui attaquait son corps était désagréable. Retrouver la chaleur que lui offrait le lit était une idée beaucoup trop tentatrice. La porte s'ouvrit. Il fila avant que son esprit, trop faible, cède à ses envies...

De l'autre côté, le couloir était vide, plongé dans la noirceur. Lukas relâcha le souffla qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte retenir. Seul. Enfin seul. Il laissa ses vêtements retomber au sol et s'appuie contre le mur. Il y laissa tomber sa tête, frappant durement l'arrière de son crâne contre la surface dure. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'il s'il recommençait à plusieurs reprises, il parviendrait à effacer les souvenirs de la nuit. Comment vivrait-il avec eux maintenant? Le pire, c'était qu'il n'était même pas certain de vraiment vouloir les oublier. Il ne se comprenait plus. N'était plus certain de qui il était.

Il entendit un craquement. Sa tête tourna vivement vers sa gauche et son corps, comme d'instinct, se replia légèrement vers l'avant. Personne. Il n'y avait personne, mais il y aurait pu y avoir quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas besoin d'encore un autre regard qui se pose sur son corps nu. Pas encore un autre étranger. Il avait déjà trop de mal avec vivre avec un seul. Il se pencha, ramassa ses vêtements un à un et les enfila précipitamment. Les premiers rayons de soleil n'avaient pas encore percé le ciel, il était encore temps pour lui de partir.

Il refit le chemin qui l'avait conduit là en sens inverse, dévalant à toute vitesse le grand escalier qui le ramenait à l'accueil. L'homme qui s'y trouvait releva la tête en l'entendant. Lukas sentait son regard peser sur lui, les questions qui se dessinaient dans sa tête sans même qu'il ait à les poser. Il eut même l'impression qu'il disait quelque chose, l'interpellait peut-être, mais il n'était pas certain. Il était trop pressé de retrouver l'air frais de l'hiver et de se remettre à respirer correctement. Peut-être qu'à ça lui remettrait les idées en place. Alors, il continuait de courir, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il eut passé les portes de l'hôtel, et qu'il fut plongé dans le froid. _Désagréable_. Mais tout de même beaucoup mieux qu'à l'intérieur.

Les souvenirs étaient toujours là. Les impressions également. Mais au moins, tout était un peu plus loin derrière lui. Il ne pourrait pas oublier — il ne voulait pas oublier. Mais au moins, il pouvait maintenant se faire la promesse que personne ne saurait. Cette nuit resterait bien sagement dans un coin de sa tête. Il pourrait fermer la porte et la verrouiller pour ne plus la laisser sortir s'il en ressentait le besoin, mais il pourrait aussi la laisser flotter librement dans son esprit, la revive encore et encore. Il le ferait sûrement. Qu'aurait-il d'autre à faire? Après ça, il aurait du mal à retourner à sa vie. À redevenir le _looser_ qu'il était. Il n'y aurait rien qui puisse l'occuper, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse oublier et accepter qui il était. Qui il _est_ maintenant.

Quand il osa enfin se retourner, le Capitole n'était déjà plus en vue. Quand il posa la main sur la poignée de son appartement, il savait à quel point il était perdu. Cette nuit, il devait admettre qu'elle était autant un rêve qu'un cauchemar. Il était perdu, et il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à se maintenir à flot suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas se noyer. S'il réussissait à survivre suffisamment longtemps pour parvenir — _accepter_ — à retrouver le regard émeraude qui ne le quitterait plus.

Lukas se laissa tomber au sol de l'autre côté de la porte, releva ses genoux contre son torse, et enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Il deviendrait fou. Il n'y avait aucune autre issue possible que la folie. Pourquoi était-ce si mal qu'il veuille déjà retrouver les bras qui lui avaient fait découvrir les plaisirs de l'amour?

 

_I can't sleep tonight, wide awake and so confused_  
Everything's in line, but I am bruised  
I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home  
I kinda need a hero, is it you?   
I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me

_Can you be my Nightingale, sing to me I know you're there_  
You could be my sanity, bring me peace, sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my Nightingale 

 

 

  


* * *

[1] _I'm in Here,_ Sia

[2] _On My Own,_ Ashes Remain

[3] Le Capitole de Québec

[4] _Down_ , Jason Walker 


End file.
